Wily UFO
,Rockman 7: Shukumei no Taiketsu! Opening Stage, Rockcan Sound E Can and other sources also known as Wily's spaceship,Mega Man 7 Opening Stage is Dr. Wily's personal transport, a spaceship used by him in most games from the Mega Man series. Appearance The spaceship first appeared in the first Mega Man game, where the top part is red and the bottom is yellow. From Mega Man 2 onward, the appearance changed and the red color was replaced by blue, having minor design changes in some games. In Mega Man Powered Up, the spaceship is red and blue. The top part can rise, revealing Dr. Wily inside the flying saucer. In Mega Man 7 it has a hatch on the top instead of rising the whole top half. The top part can become transparent in the Game Boy games, and it has a different color in Brain Crusher's artwork. In Mega Man 8, Wily uses a slightly different transport with a skull motif. Abilities The Wily UFO is equipped with a mechanical claw in Mega Man 7, Mega Man 8, Mega Man 9, and Mega Man Powered Up, a tractor beam in Mega Man 11 and Mega Man: The Wily Wars, a laser beam in Mega Man V, and a Speed Gear in Mega Man 11. Wily usually doesn't battle using only the spaceship, except for Mega Man IV where it is like a Wily Capsule and the ending of Mega Man V, but it was attached to Wily Machine 1, Wily Machine 2, Wily Machine I, Wily Robo Iron Golem, and Brain Crusher. It also appears to be part of the Wily Machine from Mega Man 10, but with a different size. In other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Dr. Wily's flying saucer appeared in the Archie Comics Mega Man comic book series, debuting in the second story arc, Time Keeps Slipping, although the first one shown lacked the ability to fly, had an onboard projector to act as a decoy, and a turrent. Wily uses the actual flying saucer in the end of the arc to escape, transmitting his voice to the fake saucer from the real one. Its only appearance after this was in issue 12 as part of the Wily Machine 2. The UFO also appeared as Wily's personal transport in the Worlds Collide crossover, usually along with Dr. Eggman's Egg Mobile. Wily also used a miniature saucer inside the Wily Egg. The Wily UFO and Egg Mobile were capable of becoming the cockpits from the Egg-Wily Machine X, each attached to one half of the machine. Other appearances Wily's saucer appeared in several media, including Mega Man Megamix, the Rockman manga series by Shigeto Ikehara, and Rock'n Game Boy. Transports with a skull motif were used in the Rockman 8 manga and Rockman & Forte manga. Gallery MMPUWilyUFO.png|Dr. Wily using the Wily UFO to capture Dr. Light's robots in Mega Man Powered Up. MM7Museum4.png|Wily UFO in Mega Man 7. WilyMachine1B.png|Wily UFO attached to Wily Machine 1 WilyMachine2B.png|Wily UFO attached to Wily Machine 2 WilyMachineW1A.jpg|Wily UFO attached to Wily Machine I WilyRoboIronGolem.jpg|Wily UFO attached to Wily Robo Iron Golem BrainCrusher.jpg|Wily UFO attached to Brain Crusher WilyUFO.jpg|Concept art of the first Wily UFO. MM11 Wily UFO concept.png|''Mega Man 11'' concept art Wily Saucer in Mega Man IV.jpg|Wily UFO in Mega Man IV. Dragalia Lost Wily UFO.png|Wily UFO connecting to Wily Machine 2 in Dragalia Lost ArchieMiniUFO.png|A miniature Wily UFO in Worlds Collide. MegamixWilyUFOA.png|Wily UFO in Mega Man Megamix. MegamixWilyUFOB.png|Wily UFO in Mega Man Megamix. MegamixWilyUFOC.png|Wily UFO in Mega Man Megamix. R6WilyUFO.png|Wily's transport in the Rockman 6 manga. R8WilyUFO.png|Wily's transport in the Rockman 8 manga. R&FWilyUFO.png|Wily's transport in the Rockman & Forte manga. RBSWilyUFO.png|Wily's transport in Rockman Burning Shot. R10WilyUFO.png|Wily's transport in Rockman 10 -Extra F- See also *Wily Capsule *Alien References Category:Vehicles